The Freak's Master
by goodgirl275
Summary: Lydia is Freak Show's Loyal servant. Why? Read to find out...
1. The Freak's Master

Just a plot bunny I had! Enjoy!

* * *

Lydia POV:

James always wanted to be a ringmaster. He also has always wanted to be a ghost. That's were I come in. I am James's supporting girl friend. I help him learn to use his family relic on several hostile ghosts. I am always annoyed that he barely pays attention to his own girlfriend! To get his full attention, I would probably have to die. That is why I cover myself in protective and festive tattoos and piercings.

Let me tell you where we found his relic staff. We were cleaning out his attic when, lo and behold, there was a box labeled "family heirlooms". So, of course, knowing his family's long history with ghosts, he opened the box. There, we saw the crystal. A beautiful gem of polished red marble. That is how this story began.

James wanted to be a ringmaster. I know I already said that, but it's true. Now, with the staff, he can get his minions to rob enough banks and jewlery stores to buy his traveling circus. It will be millions of dollars. I know he can do it, though. I love my James.

He always said, "As soon as we harvest enough ghosts, you will be mine forever." I never knew how literally he meant that.

Once dead, ghosts cannot change their obsession. It is odd. But it's true. When I died, all I wanted was to keep James safe.

Also in the box in the attic was a book, showing everything the Shof family knew about ghosts. It included a picture of an odd gauntlet, and some strange scrawl that said, to give enough energy to the power source, one had to have a human sacrifice become a ghost. That was how I died.

"Lyds, I swear," James Shof said to me. "I will never in my lifetime use this. On me, or you! The jem, I mean."

"I know, James." I said. "You're too much of a scaredey cat to use it on yourself. Plus, the book says that we need to have more gems to actually use this gauntlet. Which we don't have. The only part we have is the red power source. So it would be futile to use it. _Right_, James?"

"Oh, um, right." He replied. He was lost in bad thoughts. I don't trust him, but I reply anyways.

"Right is right." I smile.

We lean in. The dusty attic fades around us as our lips softly brush each other. Then, we get in closer, ravenously kissing each other. We're going to have fun tonight.

* * *

The next day, James is at work; he works as a stunt double to get money for his dream circus: The Circus Gothica.

Today, though, he is late coming home.

"Sorry, sweet," He said says. "I had to stay a bit late and take care of some business."

Eying him warily, I continue making dinner for us to share.

"Mmm, that Stir Fry looks good." James says.

I smile, and relax. "James, you are such a charmer."

* * *

As we leave the movie theater, I forget about the gauntlet. What a fatal mistake.

"You James Shof?" A burly man says from the shadows.

"Who's asking?" He responds.

I hear the click of the gun barrel, and I throw myself in front of James just as the bullet rips through the air, straight into my heart.

* * *

When I wake up, I get my first look at the Ghost Zone. My first thought: JAMES! I needed him to stay in existance. Must stay with him. I LOVE HIM! He is my total master.

For the next 15 years, I search for a way out of the Zone. I become adept at using my powers, especially my signature tatoo animation.

When I finally found my way to James, now a geser called "Freak Show" I knew that I would spend the rest of my after life with him. Later, he told me how the bullet was supposed to kill him, and make him a ghost to power the red gem for the reality gauntlet, but he could do nothing about that now. It only required one sacrifice, and that was me. I didn't care. To love and protect Freak Show is and was my purpose. I will be bound to him forever.


	2. Danny Returns!

Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.

But we have been saying this for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true

1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then

2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday

3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming back, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month

4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plans, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom

5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down

6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"

I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word!

* * *

I got this all off of a story called "Daughter of a Phantom," by The Storymaster1000


	3. Please Help Stop SOPA!

I read a message from a fellow writer Zgogery in his story, and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

To sign a petition to help stop this, remove the spaces and go to this site:

wh . gov / lgHFN

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION!**


End file.
